When testing computer hardware or software, developers will often embed testing logic onto an integrated circuit (IC). The testing logic logs data (e.g., generated by the IC or logic external to the IC) and timestamps associated with the data to a memory in the testing logic. The developers analyze the timestamps and associated data to evaluate hardware and software performance. Testing logic contains a finite amount of memory and, at times, unfortunately not enough memory to meet the needs of a developer.